A portable information processing device including a built-in display portion capable of replaying/displaying media data is known in general. Such a portable information processing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-184745, for example.
In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-184745, there is disclosed a remote controller (portable information processing device) corresponding to DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance: registered trademark (prescribed network standard)). This remote controller has a built-in display portion, and is capable of displaying media data acquired from an apparatus or the like interconnected to a network according to DLNA on the built-in display portion. Although not clearly stated in the aforementioned Patent Document 1, it is conceivable that, in a case where an external display corresponding to DLNA is connected to the remote controller in the network, the remote controller is capable of controlling the external display to display media data in the network of DLNA.